Christmas Traditions
by 10joinfei
Summary: The Rhodes and the Truesdales... Family friends. A little trick by Atticus durring their first Christmas together forms a special tradition between Alexis and Zane. ROYALSHIPPING! For Cheerleader101 Christmas Challenge. I DONT OWN ANYTHING! COMPLETE!
1. We wish you a merry christmas!

Hey! Its ME! (Fay…) I am writing a Christmas story… even though I don't actually celebrate Christmas… so if I get any info wrong… Tell me… I am asking my neighbor for any help Kyle… but he doesn't like me so much so he may have lied about a few things… IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE DISLIKES ME! I WAS FIVE WHEN I ACCIDENTLY TRIPPED HIM INTO THE MUD! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

K so here it goes…

(1st Christmas with the Truesdales)Alexis and Syris are 8 Atticus is 9 and Zane is 10.

Eight year old Alexis, and Nine year old Atticus along with there Parents are going over their new neighbor's house. The Truesdales where having a small get together, in honor of Christmas.

"Hello? Where here!" Mrs. Rhodes said as her and her family walked through the doors of the Truesdale home.

"Shirley? Hello! We're in the living room." Mrs. Truesdale yelled back.

The two families gathered in the Truesdales living room. Atticus and Zane where in the same class in elementary school, and Syris and Alexis both went to the same ballet class.

The four children sat in awe looking at the sparkling Christmas tree. Mr. Truesdale was really a perfectionist.

"Gingerbread men cookies anyone?" Mrs. Truesdale asked, holding out a tray of steaming hot cookies.

All four children took at once.

"I-I-I like your dress Alexis…" a nervous Syris stuttered.

"I hate dresses… they are annoying" she answered.

"Lexis that was rude! Apologies to Syris! Or you won't get this back." Atticus said, grabbing her cookie

"Hey! Atty give it back that's MINE!" Alexis said, trying to grab the cookie back.

But Atticus just held the cookie higher then she could reach. Alexis tried to jump, but little Atticus wasn't so… well little

Under normal circumstances, she would have just stormed off, but this was getting personal… IT WAS HER COOKIE!

Her eyes welled up, she couldn't hold it in.

"Wahhhhhh" she cried.

She slunk herself onto the couch, sobbing quietly.

"Here…" a voice said

There stood the adorable ten year old Zane Truesdale, giving Alexis her cookie back.

"Thanks…thank you Zane. You're a lot nicer then my brother…" Alexis said… blushing.

But all they heard was Atticus little laugh

"I spit on your cookie Lexis" he said

"Ewwwww!" both Zane and Alexis said at once, throwing the cookie.

Atticus ran out of the room, little Syris toddling after him.

Alexis started crying again." I like gingerbread men cookies"

Zane looked at his cookie; just the leg was bitten off. He broke it in half,

"Here take this; I'm not all that hungry anyway"

Alexis blushed, surprised at his offer,

"Okay, I mean if you really mean it…thanks Zane"

They both smiled, and then something unexpected happened,

Alexis gave the older boy a hug.

Mr. And Mrs. Rhodes, and Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale where standing in the doorway. Smiling at their children.

"Beth, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Mrs. Rhodes whispered.

If Zane and Alexis weren't blushing before, they sure where then.

Atticus and Syris pushed there way past there parents.

"Hey guys look up!" Atticus laughed.

They did slowly…Eyes widening

_Oh No!_ Syris thought… not realizing where his brother and Alexis where sitting.

Directly under the Mistletoe.

There faces turned beat red… and then

"Awww isn't that sweet!"

Zane leaned in and kissed Alexis on the cheek, it only lasted a second but…

FLASH!

Atticus camera went off.

He ran outside instantly… he had planned ahead and was already dressed in his coat and boots.

"Atticus! WAIT UNTILL I CATCH YOU!" Zane said, jumping off the couch… running outside barefoot… Shame it was snowing…

(5th Christmas with the Truesdales)Alexis and Syris are 13, Atticus is 14 and Zane is 15.

Fifteen year old Zane, his little brother Syris, and their parents where walking over to their friends the Rhodes house.

For the past five years, The Rhodes and Truesdales had spent Christmas together. It was a fun time for both families. But… every single year, Zane's best friend Atticus had Tricked Him and Alexis under the mistletoe. It was never anything major, just a Kiss on the cheek. But Zane always had a little thought in his head when it happened.

_Alexis and I are much smarter then Atticus, why does he manage to trick us, or are we always letting ourselves be tricked… just so we could share that one moment, that one perfect moment…._

But he shook it out of his head, every year, just long enough to kiss his pretty friend on the cheek.

"Big Brother are you going to Kiss Alexis again?" thirteen year old Syris asked.

Thinking _because if you don't… I will_

It seemed as if both Rhodes boys had a little crush.

"Maybe… depends on how much thought Atticus put into his plan this year" Zane answered

Syris nodded his head.

The Family took off there Jackets, hanging them up on the hangers in the coat closet.

"Hello! Shirley we're here!" Mrs. Truesdale said. Walking into the hallway.

The families greeted each other, happy and smiling.

"Kids we want all of you to come in here!" Mrs. Rhodes said walking towards the Rhodes den.

The tree was fantastic, with tons of Ornaments, a full set of Santa's Reindeer, all fourteen of them.

Atticus was walking around with a video camera, saying that he wanted to be a director and he needed inspiration.

_More like blackmail_ Alexis thought.

"I want all of you to open these presents tonight," Mr. Rhodes said, as each of the parents handed a kid a shiny silver envelope with there name on it.

Alexis took no time opening hers

"Modeling lessons, how thoughtful…"

Then Syris opened his…

"Poetry Workshops? Cool!"

Then Atticus opened his

"Surfing Classes! AWSOME!"

Then Zane…

"What does this gibberish mean?" he asked

"That means that you are going to take dueling classes this semester." Mr. Truesdale answered.

"But I don't need dueling lessons… I'm already the best in the ten to eighteen division…" Zane mumbled

"What was that dear? You where mumbling" Mrs. Truesdale asked

"Nothing…" he answered.

Alexis walked over, jealous…

"How come YOU got the dueling classes? And I got stuck with modeling…" Alexis asked.

"Because you're so pretty Lexis" Atticus cut in.

"Shut up, you got Surfing lessons… why am I the only one who got stuck with something lame!" Alexis cried

The parents stood there, shocked by Alexis's outburst.

"You know what, I'll make you a deal, you duel me, If you win, I'll swap classes with you… but if I win, you have to take your classes, be happy about it, and you have to come to all my duels for the next year so you'll actually learn how to duel." Zane said, smirking.

Alexis laughed at the thought of Zane taking modeling classes… but knew she would probably loose….

"Fine! I'm getting my deck!" Alexis said, running towards her bedroom.

The parents rolled there eyes and went into the kitchen to get more Egg (uhh) Nod.

"Zane you have your deck?" Atticus asked his friend

Zane nodded

"You want to borrow my duel disk?" Atticus asked

"Okay…" He answered

"Kay, stand right there" Atticus said as he grabbed it from on top of the couch.

Zane took a peek up…

_Mistletoe_ he thought

Alexis returned with her deck and her duel disk.

Atticus gave his disk to Zane.

"Will both the competitors please shake hands?"

Alexis took a small peek up while she slowly stepped towards Zane.

_Mistletoe_ she thought

But she kept going

Syris held Atticus's video camera, knowing what was coming next.

When Alexis made it, she held out her hand.

Zane did to.

"Hey guys, look up!" Atticus laughed

"Got you for the fifth time in a row!" He laughed harder.

Alexis leaned in to kiss Zane on the cheek; Zane leaned in to kiss Alexis on the cheek.

They both realized what was happening, but neither stopped.

They Kissed, Square on the lips, and before they realized it, they each deepened the kiss. It felt strange for both of them, but at the same time… a relief. Both of them had gotten over there fear.

Atticus burst out laughing.

"MOOOOM DAAAAD! ALEXIS AND ZANE ARE MAKING OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!!!" Syris screamed, dropping the Camera.

Alexis and Zane Finally broke apart. Blushing redder then humanly possible.

"ARE NOT!" Alexis screamed.

Atticus calmed down a little bit

"Really? Let's go to the tape!" Atticus grinned as he grabbed his camera and ran for his life.

"Atticus, I am going to kill you!" Alexis yelled, taking off after her brother.

"And then I am going to dig you up, bring you back to life, and Kill You AGAIN!" Zane said as he to started chasing the Brunette.

1111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111

Wow… and I haven't even gotten onto chapter 2 and Duel Academy Christmas…

I am also working on a Hanukkah story…but I don't have a really good idea yet…

And here is a quote from Stephord Wives

"And With My Pinecone… I am going to Write BIG JEW on my Lawn"

"That's a Great Idea!"

Look out for an update.

K bye for now

10 JOIN  
FANGIRLS RULE  
LOVE FAY!

Ps: Happy thanksgiving!


	2. Hey Jealousy

Whohoo! Another week down until Winter Break! Chea Duh! Okay so I still don't celebrate Christmas… but I can still join in on the fun right?(don't answer me if your going to exclude me from it…) so the secrets out and one of my friends found my account… crap! So I guess I am going to just have to…well…suck it up and update because math is horrible enough without my friends commenting on my (lack of) updates… oh well…I promised right? Here's chapter 2!

(Sixth year with the Truesdales)Alexis and Syrus are 14, Atticus is 15 and Zane is 16

The heat in the car was horrible. It was loud and on too high. Every five seconds Atticus would complain, unfortunately the cry fell on deaf ears. Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes where a bit preoccupied with the task at hand, Beat the horrible traffic there is Christmas night and get to the Kaiba Land stadium.

Zane was back from his first year at Duel Academy, and was already the number one student. Zane had been given the honor in being the representative in the annual Christmas tournament for Duel Academy. Of course… The Rhodes had been invited to watch as Zane's guests.

Yeah the tradition of the Rhodes Truesdale Christmas was still going strong.

"Are we there YET!?" Atticus asked for the millionth time.

"Atticus you are so immature! Stop complaining!" Alexis whispered, so trying as to not disturb her already ticked off parents.

"you know next year I am going to go to duel academy and you are going to miss me SO much!" Atticus whispered

"yeah… right… first you have to get Into the academy big brother" Alexis said, sneering at her older brother.

"Please… Zane told me about the tests… he said they where so easy that Syrus could have passed them." Atticus said triumphantly.

"you really need to grow up Atticus…" Alexis said… once again annoyed at her older brother.

"ehhhh… I have a long time to grow up!" Atticus said.

"With an attitude like that you aren't going to get anywhere in life!" Alexis said.

"With the way you act… no guy is ever going to love you!" Atticus said

Alexis didn't know how to answer that one… she knew what she wanted to say

_Zane loves me…_ but it would have been presumptuous of her

So instead she said

"Mom are we there yet?"

Mrs. Rhodes turned around… face in defeat.

"honey the traffic is to bad, we might never get there…" Her voice trailed off.

"What? But I want to see Za- I mean I want to see the tournament!" Alexis cried

"Sorry baby… we have only gotten a few miles in the past hour… at the rate we are going… we won't get anywhere… I'm sorry kids…" Mrs. Rhodes tried to console her.

"fine…" Alexis grumbled

(The next morning)

Atticus jumped right out of his bed at 6 am. Running down the stairs he screamed

"ITS Christmas! ITS CHRISTMAS!"

Alexis ran after her older brother…

_Why am I about ten times more mature?_ She thought… but it was Christmas… a day where nothing mattered.

Alexis slid down the banister and ran towards the tree.

A mountain of presents greeted the two of them.

Atticus took no time, tearing off the wrapping paper and piling up the presents.

Alexis on the other hand, carefully opened each one, taking time to see who it was from and what it was.

Atticus handed an envelope to his sister,

"here its from me" he said

Alexis looked at the envelope, it was thin, some kind of cardboard was within.

"Let me guess? A free singing lesson?" Alexis asked… it was the normal present from her brother.

Atticus shook his head.

Alexis opened the envelope slowly,

_Merry Christmas, I got this card a while ago… but I planed to use it as a bribe… but you where so upset last night… I decided to swap it for your singing lesson_

_Love Atticus._

"Oh My Gosh! I LOVE YOU!" Alexis screamed giving her brother a hug.

He gave her the one card she wanted most…. Cyber Tutu.

"I knew you would want it" Atticus smiled as he went back to opening his presents.

Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes walked into the living room smiling.

"isn't that a happy sight!" Mr. Rhodes said.

Mrs. Rhodes nodded.

"Oh, The Truesdales are coming over at eight for breakfast." Mr. Rhodes said.

Alexis smiled.

Then she ran upstairs to get dressed… after all… it was Christmas… and she hadn't seen Zane in a few months.

(Breakfast… man this year is long…lol)

The Rhodes and the Truesdales sat around the table eating pancakes and bagels. (sorry I got no help…damn my neighbor and his restraining orders…jk… is there some kind of traditional Christmas breakfast?)

Atticus and Sy where digging in. Alexis ate slowly, but Zane?

"Zane? Earth to Zane… this is called food and your supposed to EAT IT" Atticus said, waving a pancake in front of his face.

"Huh?" Zane said confused

"Stop staring at my sister and eat dude!" Atticus smirked in triumph as both Zane and Alexis began to turn red.

"I don't eat" Zane said

All three of the younger teens stared at him.

"You, you don't… Eat?" Alexis asked.

"What? Oh sorry forced habit" Zane said with a smirk

"why did you say you don't eat brother?" Syrus asked

"At the Academy, well I have many what you would call… Fan girls… and to avoid them during meals I just ate in my room… when girls kept asking me if they could eat with me… I just started saying that I don't eat…" Zane explained

"Mom may I be excused?" Alexis asked

She didn't wait for an answer. Alexis ran to her room and shut the door.

"I'll go" Atticus said running after her.

He went to her door and checked it…

_Locked? Perfect!_ He thought

Atticus dug something out of his pocket and then went back to the table.

"Zane she wants to talk to you!" Atticus said as he sat down.

Zane nodded and walked to Alexis's room.

**Knock knock Knock**!

"who is it?" Alexis asked.

"Zane" he answered

Alexis jumped off her bed and unlocked the door.

"Why are you in my room?" Alexis asked

"Atticus" Zane said.

Then at the same time they said… in unison

"Atticus… CRAP!"

And they looked up.

I bet you can guess that mistletoe was there… yup.

"if nobody saw us it doesn't count…" Alexis said stepping into her room.

"are you mad at me Lexi?" He asked

Alexis didn't answer

"Why?" Zane asked

"because… well there are all those girls at your school… and… its nothing… I mean your so talented and handsome and everything… I guess I feel threatened…" Alexis said quietly.

"Jealous?" Zane asked

Alexis nodded

"I can relate…" Zane said turning towards the window.

"what do you know about jealousy?" Alexis asked

"a whole lot more then you would think…" Zane said.

"let me guess… you know what the word means?" Alexis asked smirking

"no I've experienced it" Zane said.

"Really? What where you jealous of?" Alexis asked

"its more of a… who" Zane said

"okay then WHO are you jealous of?"

"Pierre" Zane said softly

"you mean that annoying French boy?" Alexis asked

Zane nodded

"why where you jealous of him?" Alexis asked.

"because… never mind its stupid…" Zane said, walking towards the door.

Alexis took off after him,

Unfortunately when she caught up, they where in the doorway.

And Atticus was sitting outside.

"Look UP!" Atticus said.

Neither of them even had to… they knew they where trapped.

Zane leaned in and pecked Alexis on the cheek.

"What? No show like last year?" Atticus asked cocking his head.

Zane walked right up to his best friend and gave him a nice little Christmas present… a black eye.

It wasn't until New Years that Alexis got an answer.

"I'm jealous of Pierre, because you loved him" Zane said. At 11:59

"you are… Zane Truesdale the only thing more dense then you is a Rock" Alexis said.

"What are you trying to say?" Zane asked 11:59 and 30 seconds

"That I… never mind it doesn't matter" Alexis said

"Lex…I…" Zane said, finally understanding….

"TEN SECONDS!" Atticus yelled

"Zane…" Alexis said

"FIVE"

"Lex…?"

FOUR

THREE

TWO

They stood in silence until the last second

ONE

"I love you" they both blushed

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!

And trust me on this… that kiss was long enough to last Christmas, new years, Easter… and heck… even Passover!

Okay this chapter was long… I'm tired… look out for next weeks update!

10join

-Fay

(yah, I changed my sign off…again)


	3. Theres no place like home fortheholidays

Only a tiny bit left! … oh and keep an eye out for my Hanukah story coming out Friday (the first night!) OMFG the American version aired the episode with little Zane… omg faints at his cuteness! Btw this chapter is dedicated to my older sister Rachel who is stressing about her getting her college letter Friday… gawd help any one within a two mile radius… okay here it goes!

(seventh year with the Truesdales) Alexis and Sy are 15, Atticus is 16 and Zane 17

"Mom! Did it come yet?" Alexis asked for the eighth day in a row.

"No, I told you the early decision for duel academy is very difficult, that's why I made sure Atticus went through normal enrollment!" Mrs. Rhodes answered, shaking the snow out of her hair.

"But Zane did early decision and he got his letter ON TIME! And Syrus did his, okay so he didn't make the first cut but still he got his days ago! Mom when is it going to come?" Alexis was reverting back into the mind of a five year old in her impatience.

After all, Zane and Atticus where returning home that night! And what better way for her to prove she was their equal then showing that she had been accepted to Duel Academy on early decision.

"Honey, are you sure that your obsession with getting into this… School is completely because you love to Duel. Or is it more about your feelings for Zane? I know what it is like to be a fifteen year old girl in love, but honey I think it would be best if maybe you put off going to this, academy and went towards more realistic career goals." Mrs. Rhodes spoke truthfully to her daughter.

"What?" Alexis asked

"Honey, this dueling obsession, maybe it is time to give it a rest, try for a more feminine career…" Mrs. Rhodes clarified.

"No" Alexis frowned

"My baby girl is not exactly built for this hard life of dueling, you're delicate. Remember those modeling lessons? You excelled! You where born extremely pretty, you should take advantage of it baby!" Mrs. Rhodes smiled

"Don't ever speak to me again!" Alexis ran to her room and locked the door.

Mrs. Rhodes tried many times to get Alexis to open her door, but Alexis wouldn't open it, not a crack.

Finally Mr. Rhodes returned from picking up Atticus.

"Hey mom, school is amazing! So much fun! I missed you! So where's Alexis?" Atticus asked, putting his bags down on the floor.

"She's in her room, but she's not in an extremely good mood." Mrs. Rhodes said.

"Oh… I'm going to unpack, call me when dinners ready!" Atticus answered.

"So I take it she believed you?" Mr. Rhodes asked

"Every word" Mrs. Rhodes answered.

The next two hours passed and Alexis never left her room.

"Alexis the Truesdales will be here in a minuet, come downstairs NOW!" Atticus screamed.

"NO!" Alexis yelled back.

Alexis sat in silence for the next half hour. She was well aware that the Truesdales where in her house, but she refused to leave.

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

"Alexis you want to open your present?" Atticus asked

"No! Go away!" She answered.

All of a sudden it became quite cold in her room.

_Shit! Did I leave the window open again?_ Alexis thought before turning around and sprinting towards her window.

And right into Zane.

"Hey Lex." Zane said.

"How, how, HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE?" She demanded.

"Your room is on the first floor, and the window was open, do the math" He answered.

"Stalker, get out of my room!" Alexis said.

Zane shook his head and held out a thick white envelope.

"Merry Christmas" He said.

Alexis looked at him, dumbfounded, but her curiosity got the best of her and she snatched the envelope from his hands.

Alexis opened it and saw it was a letter, addressed to her.

"Dear Miss Rhodes, we are pleased to inform you that due to your exceptional grades and references that you have been accepted into DUEL ACADEMY!!!!!" Alexis screamed and jumped up and down.

"I GOT IN? HOLY CRAP I GOT IN!" She screamed.

Zane smirked.

"May I be the first to say welcome to Duel Academy?"

"You knew… the whole time?" She asked.

"Not just me, Atticus, your parents, my parents, hey even my brother knew, we had a feeling that you would rather find out this way." He said sarcastically

"I hate you, so freaking much" Alexis laughed.

"You ready to stop moping and come downstairs?" He asked, holding out his hand

"Yeah…" She said taking it.

So, hand in hand they stepped out of her room.

That is until…

"Hey guys look up!" Atticus laughed.

Zane rolled his eyes and kissed Alexis, all of there emotions from their three month separation flooded into that one kiss.

(About twenty minutes later…)

"Syrus I won the bet! I said that they wouldn't come down!" Atticus grinned.

"Mom, can we just open our night before presents?" Syrus yelled into the kitchen.

"Sure honey, there wrapped in silver paper!" Mrs. Truesdale yelled from the kitchen

"A guitar? AWSOME!" Atticus said, opening his present.

"Atticus, right about now I am glad I didn't get into the academy." Syrus laughed opening his present.

"Where are our siblings?" Syrus asked suddenly.

"Probably still making out in Alexis's doorway, why?" Atticus answered, strumming his guitar.

(Back to Alexis and Zane)

"They call you the what?" Alexis asked

"Kaiser… it's German for emperor" Zane said, rolling his eyes.

The two of them where lying on top of Alexis's bed. Zane was stroking Alexis's hair while the two of them where talking about their separation.

"So if you had a girlfriend, she would be the Empress or the Kaiseres?" Alexis asked.

"Huh? Well I guess if I ever actually had a girlfriend she wouldn't really take my quote unquote title. Besides, I love dueling so much that my girlfriend would have to be a great duelist, great enough to have her own title. So I guess she would have to be somewhat of a queen you know?" Zane said sitting up.

Both of them where thinking the same thing, _why haven't we ever considered going out? We have admitted we had feelings…_ _so why is it we aren't together?_

"Alexis you're driving me insane!" Zane said suddenly.

"How so?" she asked.

"Why is it that, we never? You know…" Zane asked, once again reverting into his alter ego, the Kaiser.

"I'm going to make you a promise Zane… I'm going to work for it, get my own title. But promise me that if we ever decide to, well you know, go out, then make sure I am your equal and you respect me." Alexis said standing up.

"Ha, you're my best friends little sister, you're the girl next door, you're my best friend, and I love you Alexis. Do I really have to wait for never?" He asked.

"Funny… I'm going to leave you with this, when you are positive that you are ready I'll be waiting for you." Alexis answered.

Christmas day arrived, there was a note left on Alexis's window.

_Lex, I love you… do you want to be my girlfriend… officially?_

Alexis rolled her eyes and sent him a text message,

_Well duh! _

And that's how Alexis and Zane became a couple

AWWWWWWWWWWWW!

And now a quote from Itachi-san!"

"Yesssss…." (I am going to kill you)

"HI"

And this my dear children is why we don't do crack.

Okay look out for another update coming out soon!

OH and my Hanukkah story will be out on Friday (I hope) which is the first night…

10 JOIN  
-FAY!


	4. I'll be home for Christmas

Okay so In my guilt for being late on my update (I'm sorry…) I decided to post two chapters in one week… (Has anyone realized that all my chapter titles are songs? I just realized that… hey I need a stronger prescription…lol)

This goes out to the Heero lover who is smartical and helps me run the Society of Darkness!!! Yay!!! (And found my account… you're TOO SMARTICAL!)

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, and I don't celebrate Christmas…

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(the greatest gift of all… Cold Hard Cash)$$$$$$$$$$$$$

(eighth year with the Truesdales)

note this is half way through the first season, so everyone is their original ages and Atticus is missing…(poor Atticus)

Alexis sat in her dorm room at duel academy. It was that time of year, Christmas time. Every year her brother, her boyfriend, and herself had a little tradition. But this year it seemed like it wouldn't happen. Her brother had been missing since the end of last year. She missed him terribly, and yes, she occasionally did find a clue or two, but he was gone.

Her roommate Mindy sat on the edge of her bed, picking the outfit that would be best for the fancy Christmas dinner.

"Alexis… which one is better, the blue or the red or maybe the green, what do you think?"

Alexis looked up from her brother's picture, her friend Jaden had found it during an incident in Atticus's old dorm. Actually, a lot of incidents had been happening that year, and she was only a freshman!

"Oh, I guess the green; blue is overdone around here, red clashes with your hair." Alexis answered.

"Oh, thanks! So what are you wearing?" Mindy asked.

"My uniform?" Alexis said in what_ did you think I was going to wear?_ manner.

"You need to dress up once in a while! I mean you're easily the prettiest girl on campus; you're the freaking Queen of obelisk blue, and Hello! You're going out with ZANE! It's not like you have anything to be upset about!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Min, that's nice and all, but I'm not going to the dinner, I really miss my brother today, I'm probably just going to talk to Zane." Alexis said, trying not to cry.

"Why do you miss your brother so much today Alexis, I mean you miss him every day but usually when that happens you go to the old dorm and leave flowers…" Mindy said.

"I did that, its just I'm especially upset okay? Sorry I'm going to grab a bite from Dorothy, I'll see you later, don't hit the egg NOG(screw you Kyle) to hard okay? Oh and keep Jazz from hooking up with Chazz in front of everyone… its disturbing…" Alexis said, running out of her room.

She stepped outside.

_One good thing about going to school on an island, its never to cold! _ Alexis thought.

She would have rather gone home, but her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale were off on some expensive cruise to France and wouldn't be back until after break.

Alexis walked over to the boys blue dorm. She ignored the cat calls from random guys in the hallways, and of course avoided mistletoe at all costs, finally reaching her destination.

Alexis knocked on the door.

"Zane may I talk to you?" She asked.

There was no reply. That was one of the bad things about 'academy' Zane, he was much more expressionless, and she thought he was dense and dull at home!

"Zane, please! You don't leave your room, I know you're in there!" Alexis cried.

The door clicked and Alexis let herself in.

Once the door was firmly shut, and they were alone, Zane reverted back into his 'home' personality.

"What's wrong Lex?" He asked

"Its just, you know this time of the year, I miss him so much!" Alexis cried.

"I know. We'll find him! You know we will! If it makes you feel any better Syrus is really upset, only to be comforted by none other then Jaden." Zane smirked.

"Your brothers gay?" Alexis asked

"Hey he got poetry classes for Christmas remember?" Zane looked her straight in the eye and they both burst out laughing.

"How did you find out, you don't talk to your brother much during school?" Alexis asked

"Simple, I was helping Professor Banner grade papers, and on the back of Syrus's it said ST + JY in a heart… truthfully it was vaguely disturbing…" Zane's smile dropped.

"Please, my roommate Mindy saw his picture and asked if he was taken, she's OBSESSED with him!" Alexis laughed.

"You know Mindy was in some of your brother's classes last year right? They were hooking up constantly… another vaguely disturbing memory" Zane smiled.

"She did what now? That slut I'll kill her!" Alexis said, jumping up and running to the door.

Zane caught her, restraining her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Lex, Calm down, lets take a walk" Zane said, putting on his dead pan face.

Alexis nodded and slowly followed Zane.

"So why do you think that you miss your brother so much now? As opposed to when you were home during the summer, or on his birthday." Zane asked.

"I don't know, maybe because my strongest memory of him was around this time of year." Alexis shrugged, her eyes welling up.

"Hey its okay, I miss him too, its okay to miss him, we'll find him you know that he will come back." Zane said, pulling Alexis into a hug.

They stopped walking; they had finally reached the lighthouse. They stood under the beacon, Alexis crying, Zane calming her.

"You know, if Atticus was here…" Alexis started.

A strong wind whistled by them, it seemed to be saying

"_Look Up!" _

"Did you just hear that?" Zane asked.

Alexis nodded.

They looked up, and there it was,

Mistletoe.

Alexis laughed and smiled.

"He really is here, this is proof that he is still out there somewhere, and obviously wants to see us, and contact us. He's really here!" Alexis jumped up and down in her excitement.

When she stopped jumping, Zane kissed her.

Unfortunately… the entire obelisk girls dorm saw them making out on there way to the dinner.

"I told you he's still out there!" Zane said smirking.

Wow I've wanted to write that for like three weeks!

Hanukah is tomorrow! Chea it is!!!!! (inserts little dance of joy)

Obey the little button at the bottom and REVIEW!

10join

-Fay!


	5. For the gift

I'm back with yet another exiting chapter! Yay for me! Okay so next week is spirit week in my school and I'm on the white team, (EW society of Light Much… suckish I know)

And I really don't care; the only good thing is that you get to wear your pajamas to school one of the days! YAY! So here is another Chapter.

Dedicated to Cheerleader101 who gave me the Amazing start for this story.

Disclaimer: I did not Receive GX for Hanukah, so no I don't own anything… oh and I don't own the Suite Life Of Zack and Cody… you'll see where that comes in.

Warning this chapter has Society of Light, Hell Kaiser, and other season 2 references.

(Ninth year with the Truesdales) Second Season Ages…

Alexis glanced at her watch; it was 12:05 AM on December 23. Alexis, her brother Atticus, and their friends Syrus and Jaden were all on a plane heading for Domino.

Alexis didn't want to go home for the holidays. She wanted to stay at the academy, with her fellow society members and Master Sartorius. Unfortunately her parents demanded she come home, because the year before she had stayed at the academy for Christmas.

Atticus was snoring loudly in the seat next to her, dressed in, much to her disgust in a Hawaiian shirt and long pants.

Alexis breathed in and out, in and out. _You are going back to the academy on the 26, you can last three days._ She told herself.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Domino airport in approximately fifteen minutes" A voice said over the loud speaker.

Alexis looked out her window, and saw a snow covered Domino city around her. Alexis liked the snow, it was peaceful, and most importantly white.

Atticus let out a loud snore,

"Mindy, oh Mindy, out of all my fan girls, you know I love you the most Oh Mindy" he said in his sleep.

Of course Alexis lost her temper instantly. She woke him up with a hard SMACK!

"You are not my brother; you are a horrible delinquent who needs to keep his mouth shut!" Alexis whispered harshly.

"OW what was that for Lexis?" Atticus asked, rubbing his face.

"For being improper, and its Alexis or Ms. Rhodes, or even White Ice to YOU Atticus" Alexis said, flashing a death look.

"Hey lighten up Alexis; it's not his fault that he talks in his sleep!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, I mean I share a room with Jaden, he duels in his sleep!" Syrus said.

"Well you're clearly getting sleep at night. Why don't you try to stay awake during class, get better grades, and AMOUNT to something Jaden?" Alexis said aggressively.

Jaden was unnaturally silent.

"We are beginning our departure to Domino Airport, please turn off all electric devices and put your seats and tray tables into their upright and locked positions" A flight attendant told them.

Alexis gathered her few things into her white Coach (Bleh, I hate Coach) bag. The bag had been a gift from Chazz; he had bought it for her when they went to Domino on society business.

The plane hit the runway and Alexis unbuckled her seat belt. The flight had only been about an hour, but sitting next to Atticus made it torture.

The next half hour went by in a daze. They got off the plane, found their luggage (Alexis found hers first, it being a blinding white, followed shortly by Jaden who had a very bright red suitcase) and they waited for Mr. Truesdale to come and pick them up at the Airport.

"Syrus, I missed you son! Atticus, looking as lively as ever! So you must be Jaden, I've heard a lot about you! And Alexis, looking very, white, I heard white was very in at the Academy this year!" Mr. Truesdale said, extremely nicely.

"By your tone I have a feeling your going to give us bad News Mr. Truesdale?" Alexis asked.

"A smart girl you are Alexis, well, we have an unexpected person coming to the party." Mr. Truesdale said.

"Zane?" Syrus asked.

"Zane! Awesome!" Atticus said, by the tone of his voice you could tell he was thinking _the_ _Prank is ON!_

"Atticus Rhodes, if you try anything, I swear you will come back after vacation a crippled Female!" Alexis yelled.

All the other people turned and stared at the female Cult follower.

Atticus nodded his head slowly.

And so they got into the car and drove.

"Mr. Truesdale, I have a question, when are we dropping Atticus and Alexis off?" Jaden asked.

"Oh we wont, they live right next door to us." Syrus explained

Jaden nodded his head franticly.

The rest of the ride was full of Mr. Truesdales failed attempts at conversation.

Finally the car pulled into the driveway.

Atticus opened the door and let himself out, grabbing his and his sister's suitcases out of the trunk.

"Thanks Mr. Truesdale, see you tomorrow night!" Atticus said.

Alexis just walked out slowly.

Mr. & Mrs. Rhodes had already gone to bed when the two siblings arrived, so they both went straight to bed without a word.

(The next night)

"ALEXIS RHODES! WE ARE LEAVING NOW! GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR AND LET'S GO!" Mrs. Rhodes screamed from the front porch.

Alexis took one last look at herself; she was wearing a simple white dress and a pretty pearl hair clip. Her ballet flats where white as well. She had also brought her deck, carried in her white beaded clutch.

She opened the door and walked to the front of her house.

"My little Angel." Mr. Rhodes exclaimed

"Don't you think that much white is overkill dear?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.

"Hey White Ice, why don't you just stand outside, you'll blend!" Atticus said meanly.

"White Ice?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.

"It's a nickname mother" Alexis said.

"I thought your nickname was the Queen of Obelisk blue." Mrs. Rhodes said.

"No, there is no more Obelisk blue mother, Atticus and my two former roommates Mindy and Jasmine are the only Obelisk Blues left." Alexis said before walking outside.

"What is your sister talking about?" Mr. Rhodes asked Atticus.

Atticus shrugged.

Everyone gathered into the living room, Jaden and Syrus on the floor watching a duel on TV between Edo (Squeal) Phoenix and some other unimportant duelist.

Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale where sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate.

And standing in the corner with an angry expression was Zane 'Hell Kaiser' Truesdale.

Greetings where exchanged, A merry Christmas to all, merriment, the works.

Atticus tried to make conversation with Zane, with no success.

Mr. & Mrs. Rhodes sat with Mr. & Mrs. Truesdale, making small talk.

And Alexis sat in front of the screen making rude comments about Edo Phoenix.

"He gave up a chance to serve Master Sartorius; he's a trader who shouldn't deserve to live." Alexis said when he summoned a Destiny hero.

"But he does have a SWEET deck" Jaden commented

"You two are idiots" Alexis said.

Zane smirked and walked over.

"I agree with you on the whole Edo Phoenix should drop dead argument." Zane commented.

"Long time no see, nice eyeliner, and good to know that you could have gotten meaner and more obnoxious over the year." Alexis said.

"Look who's talking" Zane said.

"Excuse ME!" Alexis yelled.

"Look at you, going completely badass white Goth!" Zane yelled.

"At lease I'm not a quitter! You completely gave up on EVERYTHING!" Alexis yelled

"AND GAINED POWER!" Zane yelled.

"If you think Edo Phoenix was such a unbeatable duelist then why did Jaden beat him?" Alexis yelled.

"If you're going to argue, take it outside please!" Mr. Rhodes shouted, covering his ears.

Alexis and Zane argued out of the room, walking and cornering each other, until they where outside.

"YOU SICKEN ME! WITH YOUR FALSE SENSE OF DUTY AND YOUR PUIFYING THE WOLD!" Zane Shouted, walking towards Alexis.

"YOU SICKEN ME! WITH YOUR HORRIBLE I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ATTITUDE!" Alexis screamed, backing Zane up.

"DO YOU WANT TO KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANT TO KISS YOU?" Zane Screamed

"I DIDN'T THINK SOMEONE AS SMART OR INCONSIDERATE AS YOU WOULD EVEN HAVE TO ASK!" Alexis screamed back.

And they kissed.

And Kissed

And Kissed

And the horrible clouds over their minds evaporated.

Their curses gone.

The kind of curse that only true loves kiss could stop.

"Wow, I, I can't even remember why I hated you." Zane said, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, I can't remember why I thought I looked so good in white…" Alexis joked.

They started to laugh, small chuckles that built up into huge hysterics.

Zane grabbed Alexis' hand and pulled her onto the porch. They sat and laughed, and laughed.

"Looks like Atticus didn't even need to help us this year." Alexis said.

"Yeah, so who's this Sartorius and should I come to duel academy and beat him to a bloody pulp for stealing you from me?" Zane asked, half joking.

So Alexis told him the whole story, from the beginning, about the Society and the thought that they had to 'Purify the world'.

"Wow, and I thought my year was tough…" Zane said.

"I did my best to save obelisk blue, and ended up joining in the process." Alexis blushed.

"Really, well it's good that you made an effort to save our dorm," Zane said, as to say, _It's okay Lex. _

"Actually, Obelisk wasn't the only dorm I tried to save this year," Alexis started.

"Huh?" Zane said.

So Alexis told him about all of Crowlers plans, how she moved out of obelisk and stayed in Chazz's suite.

"Okay so I cant beat up this Sartorius guy, but please let me beat up Chazz." Zane smiled.

"Be my guest, he's the reason I got involved at all." Alexis smiled back.

All of a sudden they both realized something.

It was cold outside, Really Really cold outside.

"You want to go check if our parents left any hot chocolate for us?" Alexis asked.

Zane made a face, as to say, _its 20 degrees outside and I'm not wearing a jacket, Hell Yeah I want to go get some Hot Chocolate._

So they walked inside.

"Mom? Is there any more hot Chocolate left?" Alexis asked.

"Yes there is, here let me go get some for you two." Mrs. Rhodes said, getting off the couch.

Atticus had changed positions and was now pretending to be quite interested in the commercial for a McDonalds dollar menu.

Syrus and Jaden both had smirks on their faces, the kind you get when you're trying really hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alexis asked.

"Oh nothing," Atticus smirked to.

Jaden and Syrus started to snicker.

"You know I think it was something…" Alexis said cocking her head.

"Atticus tell me or the entire female population of Duel Academy will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you where five." Zane said.

(Okay I stole that line from Fruits Basket… hey it was funny)

"Let's just say I'm happy I got a low budget film, I didn't even have to pay for mistletoe this year" Atticus said, getting ready to run.

Jaden and Syrus burst out laughing.

It was then they realized that Atticus was holding his camera.

Zane didn't speak a word; he dragged Atticus out of the room, picked him up by his shirt collar, and threw him out into the snow.

Alexis laughed.

Zane put his arm around her and led her back into the living room.

Finally the long forgotten Mrs. Rhodes came back with their hot chocolate.

"Here, oh Alexis I'm sorry, I couldn't find a white mug, I hope sky blue is okay." Mrs. Rhodes apologized.

"Its okay mom, I don't really care about the whole white thing anymore." Alexis said.

And that was it. The next day Zane had a duel; he wore normal clothing, dueled with respect, and actually WON!

And when Alexis returned to duel Academy, She gave up her position in the society, and moved back into the Red Dorm.

Hooray! I finished another chapter!

This wont be the end, I think I have two more chapters after this.

Happy Holidays!

10 Join

-Fay!


	6. Let it snow

Hey, I'm here with my little brother (even though he's almost taller then me) Perry. Chea duh!

Btw… Perry figured out what 10join was… took him long enough.

Perry: Hi peeps

(Have I mentioned the really preppy boys in my town all think there ghetto… chea…)

So I finally decided to get my lazy ass out of my Hanukkah presents (Harvest moon Ds… chea DuH!) and finally update… (Crap I only have two more weeks… shist)

This chapter is dedicated to… well… I guess my friend the Pit lover… who finally started watching GX… only problem… she's obsessed with Chazz (Shudders)

And the white team for spirit week in my school (I HATE SPIRIT WEEK, we had a freaking pep rally today damn cheerleaders… NO OFFENSE CHEERLEADER101.)

Okay so here goes my horrid attempt at the next chapter (Crap)

Oh because I don't speak Japanese and I've just been to damn lazy to find a good sub (or read any Janime… this has nothing to do with the third year…

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(shopping chea duh, even smartical people love it)$$$$

(Tenth Christmas with the Truesdales…)

Alexis checked her watch for the… fortieth time that hour?

_He's late… why is he always late!?_ She asked herself.

Okay that was a lie; it was quite rare that Zane was late for anything, especially a date. After all it WAS almost their three year anniversary, considering they never Officially broke up…

Yes the Rhodes and Truesdale parents had decided once again to ditch their children and go tour France… So Syrus had gone to Jadens house… Atticus was roaming the city, seeing some shows with his newest girlfriend, and Alexis and Zane where going to watch movies at his apartment.

Of course Atticus had made a **huge** deal out of the whole, going to her nineteen year old boyfriend's apartment on a date with no parents…

Yeah needless to say he came up with a REALLY good reason for having a black eye…

Who knew that one simple talk about protection would pull off such a violent display from Alexis?

(okay who did? a show of hands… yeah that's everyone…)

A car horn beeped

Alexis jumped off her bed and walked to the front hall of her house. Grabbing her coat, she walked outside and locked the door.

It was snowing decently.

Alexis opened the passenger door and slid in.

"Merry Christmas Lex" Zane said, giving her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you Zane, just wondering, why where you late?" Alexis asked.

Zane started to drive and Alexis willed that they wouldn't hit traffic.

Who knew that Zane Truesdale had such bad road rage?

"Long story short, my agent freaked because I wouldn't go to his Christmas party," Zane said.

Alexis nodded, okay so Mr. Shroud was a total… well yeah dick head…. But his newest agent did not understand the simple concept of Privacy.

"So how'd you get out of it?" Alexis asked.

"Another long story short I promised him I would do an interview for some teen magazine…" He answered in a tone that suggested that he **really** didn't want to talk about it.

Alexis snickered.

"And you find that funny?" He asked.

"Um… well yes I find it hysterical." She answered.

"You spend too much time with your brother…" Zane joked.

"Totally, about as much time as you do Zane" Alexis smiled at him.

Unfortunately, it was Christmas in the city, and you know what that means… Traffic.

And Zane + Traffic MAJOR ROAD RAGE!!!!!!!

"What the **bleep!** Buddy? It's called a **bleeping** turn signal, USE IT!" …yet another unsuspecting pedestrian was screamed at by the cool, calm, and collected duel Kaiser.

Alexis shook her head and tried to suppress her laughter, after all it wasn't every day you saw Zane Truesdale get mad, and it was a funny sight.

"**BLEEEEP!** Hey idiot, I'm DRIVING HERE!" Zane screamed, pounding his hands on the wheel.

_Come on Alexis, its only a few more blocks, you can do it, DON'T LAUGH! _ She willed herself.

"**BLEEP! **Seriously a stoned Jaden Yuki drives better then you!" Zane yelled.

_Almost there! _ She held her breath.

Because the next few things that Zane said aren't exactly kid friendly or politically correct… I'll move on to the next part of the story.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot of Zane's building, some psycho cut them off.

"Why you **bleeping** little piece of **bleep**. Where did you get your **bleeping** license, a **bleeping** cereal box!!!?" Zane screamed

Alexis couldn't hold it any longer, she started laughing hysterically.

Zane turned his head toward her, slightly confused, and recovering from his road rage.

"What's so funny Lex?" he asked.

Alexis couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer.

"Seriously what is it?" He asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Ha, ha, ha, Y- yo- y- y- You hahahaha." She laughed.

"Huh?" he asked.

Which just made Alexis laugh harder.

Zane unlocked the car doors and got out of the car, Alexis followed.

"seriously… lex?" He said.

She finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, seeing you get so angry, your road rage, it was hysterical, your so cute when your angry!" She explained, running ahead to get out of the snow.

Of course Zane was a million times more athletic and caught up to her immediately.

"Not my fault, if there weren't so many idiots on the road…" Zane started.

"Come on its cold, lets get inside." Alexis said, grabbing his hands and going at full sprint.

Zane's apartment was on the top floor, apparently to avoid the paparazzi.

"Its not perfect, but its home." Zane said, digging the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

It revealed the apartment of Zane Truesdale. And it screamed Zane, by the way.

Perfectly neat, not a speck of dust anywhere. Just the right amounts of rightly placed furniture, nothing extra, several books scattered around, and the garbage filled with magazines screaming his name and Failed attempts at cooking.

"Wow, its very… Zane Truesdale-y" Alexis said walking inside.

Zane gave her an amused look.

"no in a good way, its neat, cool, and it really is about as Zane an apartment could get." Alexis explained, blushing a little.

Zane rolled his eyes, a habit that with no amount of his super human self control could he ever stop.

Zane pulled off his shoes and left them in the doorway, and hung up his jacket in a coat closet that was perfectly organized.

Alexis stopped staring at the apartment long enough to realize she was expected to do the same.

Zane exhaled in an amused fashion.

Alexis smiled.

The two teens walked into the kitchen, to grab a bite to eat.

"Okay so there's cold burgers, cold chicken, cold fish, cold pasta… okay where do you want to order in from?" Zane asked closing his refrigerator

Alexis laughed,

"Are you going to eat or are you just assuming that I'm hungry?" Alexis asked sarcastically, sitting down at the table.

"A little bit of both, how does Pizza sound?" Zane asked, reaching for the obviously overused takeout menu.

"Great, I'm sick of the rich food they serve us at the academy!" Alexis exclaimed, noticing a package sitting on the table.

Normally she wouldn't have noticed it, but the return address.

Atticus Rhodes

Duel Academy

Obelisk dorm room 135

"What did my deranged brother send you?" Alexis asked.

"Don't know I'm kind of scared to open it…" Zane said, dialing the phone.

"May I?" Alexis asked.

Zane cocked his head, as to say _be my guest_.

Alexis opened the box to find a DVD enclosed in the box entitled

_Zane Truesdales Greatest moments…_

"Yes that's Atticus Rhodes, my address is…" Zane said over the phone, giving Alexis a wink.

"A half an hour? Sure thank you." He said, hanging up the phone.

He walked over to the table and sat down next to Alexis.

"Ten bucks it explodes" Alexis said, handing it over to Zane.

"Think its worth a shot, want to go watch it?" Zane asked narrowing his eyes at the DVD case.

"Why not?" Alexis said, walking into the living room.

Zane turned on the TV and popped the DVD into its player.

"Hit the lights" He told Alexis.

Alexis scanned her eyes around the room until she located the light switch, she ran over and turned it off.

Zane grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. Alexis ran over and sat down next to him.

Zane grabbed her hand.

"Just incase this, well kills us… knowing your brother of course… Just remember that I love you."

Alexis grinned at him.

"aw you're so cute! I love you to." Alexis said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Zane hit play.

_This is the story of my next door neighbor and best friend, Zane Truesdale. _

Atticus said on screen.

_Zane is one of the number one duelists in the Pro Leagues today. Only having lost one duel this season, he looks like a shoo in for the finals once again._

_Of course this is something you probably didn't know about Zane Truesdale._

All of a sudden the screen went blank.

_Ten years ago, Christmas Eve, Zane and Alexis are sitting in his living room. Unknowingly under the mistletoe. _

Both of the teens mouths dropped.

And the screen became filled with color as the pictures Atticus had taken during their first five Christmas's flashed on the screen.

(Omfg little Zane… OmFG!)

_Now its five years later, not only did I get a video camera, but I also got another awesome present!_

The screen changed to the video he had taken.

Alexis and Zane both had their duel disks on, ready to duel.

"Hey guys Look up!, ha-ha got you for the fifth year in a row!" Little Atticus yelled

Then of course there was a nervous pause… and then… they started making out.

When little Syrus yelled, even Zane had to crack a smile.

Their next few Christmas's flashed on screen, all except the one where Atticus was missing, but he had heard the story before.

Then there was the one where Alexis was White Ice, and Zane was Hell Kaiser.

Even through the window, Atticus had managed to capture the image of them fighting, and then kissing.

_And it's all to be continued from here…_ Atticus said, and the DVD ended.

Zane was speechless.

"Atticus seemed to edit out the parts where we beat him into a bloody pulp, yes?" Alexis said.

"I am such an idiot for letting myself get tricked all these years." Zane said, shaking off the initial shock of it all.

"But you're my idiot" Alexis said, giving a kiss.

Zane returned and deepened the kiss, taking it to the next level.

Their mouths moving in sync.

Taking all their self control to stop themselves from going any further then they should.

Only stopping when the annoying doorbell interrupted them.

Zane, who was half on top of Alexis, got himself off the couch, ignoring the fact his clothes where wrinkled and his hair, well didn't look normal, and answered the door.

Alexis tugged at the bottom of her shirt and smoothed her hair.

Unfortunately, it was a Pizza Girl.

"Hi Atticus Rhodes?… OH MY GAWD YOUR ZANE TRUESDALE!" she screamed.

Zane gave her a look of … _and your point is?_

"Here, oh my gosh can I have your autograph, no better, I'm done after this delivery, how about I stay here with you, after all nobody should be alone on Christmas." The Girl winked at him, with no self control.

"Umm… Hold on, I left my money in the kitchen." Zane said as he franticly searched through his pockets.

Once he took two steps away, the girl took a step in, then another, then another.

"Oh my gosh, Zane Truesdales apartment, Zane Truesdales TV, Zane Truesdales shoes, Zane Truesdales…" The girl said as her eyes scanned around the apartment.

"Who the heck are you?" Alexis said, sitting upright instantly.

"Um… Zane's Future girlfriend and you are?" The girl asked.

_Not another fan girl!_ Alexis screamed in her head.

"I'm not obliged to answer…" Alexis said.

Zane finally emerged from the kitchen.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in my apartment?" He asked.

"Waiting for you babe, it's on the house in exchange for your phone number" she said.

"Here's your money, and I warn you, if you ever enter my apartment again, I will personally call the cops on you." Zane said, grabbing the pie, pushing the delivery girl out of the door, and locking it… tight.

He grabbed two paper plates and set the pizza on them.

"You're not even fazed by her?" Alexis asked suddenly.

"She's a type two, meaning she did enter my apartment, but she stayed out of my bedroom and kept her clothes on… trust me, when you order in as often as I do…" Zane explained, with a large sense of humor in his voice.

"Wow, I didn't think people could get used to those kinds of things…" Alexis said.

"No, I just learn how to handle the situation." He explained.

Alexis nodded, frowning a bit.

"Your brother has quite a talent for video editing, has he ever considered doing it professionally?" Zane asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I think so, he want to use it as back up incase his singing career fails him… to bad nowadays you really cant get away with pure lip-syncing." Alexis said.

Zane turned on the 11o'clock news. When they aired the important stories… Christmas stuff, some boring politicians thing, the pro league Christmas tournament (won by Edo… what a shock)

Somewhere in-between an in-depth about some new cell phone and the weather, Alexis started falling asleep.

"Zane, could you take me home…? I'm tired…" Alexis asked.

Zane cocked his head at his drowsy girlfriend.

"Yeah sure… Oh crap…" Zane said.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

"Look on the TV or out the window…" He said.

It was snowing… hard… really hard.

"There's a heavy snow storm going on right now in southern Domino." The weather man said.

"Are you okay with spending the night here or do you still want me to drive you home, Lex?" Zane asked, worried.

"Huh, no it's okay… just let me call my brother…" She said.

"Here, go in my room, I'll sleep on the couch… I'll call your brother for you…" Zane said, helping Alexis to her feet.

"Thanks Zane. I love you…" Alexis said, stumbling into Zane's utterly neat bedroom.

It was white and navy, there was a king sized bed in the middle and a decent sized closet, an attached bathroom was next to the closet.

Zane lifted Alexis up into his bed and pulled the blankets over her.

Kissing her on the forehead he said,

"Good night, merry Christmas, I love you Alexis"

But she was already asleep.

Zane went into the kitchen to call Atticus.

"Hello?" a really… awake sounding Atticus said.

"Hey it's Zane" Zane said.

"Oh, any question about when you will be bringing my sister back home?" Atticus said with mock irritation.

"Yeah in the morning…" Zane said.

"Woah, TMI… no congratulations… Merry Christmas to **you**! Have fun and use protection… not that I need to remind you-" Atticus was cut off.

"Okay, I know exactly what your implying Atticus, and no where not, doing, well that… first of all, second of all your sister fell asleep and its snowing to hard for me to drive. And third of all-" Zane was cut off

"Let me guess, third of all, when you drop Alexis off in the morning your going to kill me?" Atticus said with a smile in his voice.

"No, about your present… Thanks…" Zane said, hanging the phone up.

Whoa that has to be my longest chapter… ever…

Well its four nights into Hanukkah, but I didn't get anything tonight… (Four kids times eight nights not getting a present every night…

Yay Christmas is soon!

ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!

10join

Fay!


	7. Oh Christmas Tree!

Hey I'm here for the Final installment in this story! Wow… the first non one-shot story I have ever completed… wow that's pathetic…

I saw a chorus line on Broadway last night… and it was FMAzing!

I just realized that I'm going to Utah on Saturday and kind of need to finish… wow… and I was bored during tech…

Dedicated to my friend Hannah, who showed me its okay to be weird. (Stick sports Hannah)

Okay so here goes the chapter!

Disclaimer: nope I don't own anything…

**WARNING! Implied Lemon…**(don't worry, nothing worse then what I usually imply with Atticus joking around, geez I'm not that weird… or am I?)

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(Chea Duh)$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Background: this is the eleventh year with the Truesdales… Zane is 20, Atticus is 19, and Alexis and Syrus are 18. Everyone has graduated from the academy. Alexis is going to college in domino because she has yet to get a Manager to become a pro. She lives with Zane in his apartment because it is close to her school. Atticus and Syrus are both also in College but live in dorms. Atticus and Syrus are both home for the holidays.

Zane seems a bit OOC but its for two reasons, one because he opens up more with Alexis and isn't all cold and hard. And the second reason is because he is in the pro leagues, which also made him come out of his shell a bit. (Also because I had a lot of really funny things in this chapter that I couldn't do with Zane In Character…)

Even though it seems like the next day, it is Christmas Eve a year later.

"Lex, Alexis, wake up" Zane said, shaking her slowly.

Alexis completely ignored him. She was very tired because Zane had a duel the night before that had lasted… well, forever.

"Lex, its 11:30" Zane said, trying to wake her up.

"You gave me the time, what's the weather?" Alexis grumbled.

"Cold with a one hundred percent chance of you waking up." Zane said, pulling the covers off of her.

Alexis groaned, curling up into a ball.

"Alexis… you're not going to win this" Zane said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sleeping" She said, trying to grab the covers.

Zane didn't argue, he just went into the bathroom and started filling up the bathtub.

Alexis opened her eyes and realized she was in Zane's room, again.

Okay so they had gotten in at about one thirty in the morning after the duel. Zane was overly happy. The duel was against Edo after all, and he had won! And we all know what happens when a guy is in a high streak like that… (Yeah… Atticus is going to have a field day with this one…)

Zane came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed.

"Alexis I'm warning you, get up." He commanded.

"Nope, I'm sleeping now…" Alexis said, smiling as she pulled the blankets tighter around her.

Zane smirked and lifted Alexis out of the bed.

"AH! What the heck are you doing, put me down!!!!" Alexis screamed.

"I warned you" He said, carrying her into the bathroom.

"Put me down!" Alexis screamed.

Zane didn't say anything, he was holding Alexis next to the bathtub, ready to drop her.

Alexis wrapped her arms around Zane's neck, hoping that she could hold on to him in the event that he really did drop her.

She screamed one more time.

Zane rolled his eyes and put her down on the floor.

"Zane Truesdale I hate you" Alexis said.

"Would you prefer I dropped you in?" Zane said, smirking a bit.

"You are so immature sometimes" Alexis pouted

"Hey, you're awake aren't you?" Zane asked.

Alexis pouted and shoved Zane out of the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas Alexis, oh and your brothers coming over in about ten minutes, By the way" Zane said, going into the kitchen.

Zane sat in the kitchen, eating pop tarts. One of the plusses of living with Alexis was that she actually knew how to cook, so it wasn't like he usually had to resort to eating packaged foods.

Alexis walked into the kitchen, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, her wet hair was piled in a towel on top of her head.

She grabbed the second pop tart out of the package and began eating it.

"Giving me the cold shoulder?" Zane asked.

Alexis didn't answer.

"You know, if I hadn't woken you up, your brother would have." Zane told her.

Alexis soaked in the words, thinking about what would have happened if Atticus had discovered that she was in Zane's bed.

"So why's he coming over anyway?" Alexis asked.

"Because, he says that we cant have a Christmas get together without having a tree…" Zane explained.

Alexis nodded, remembering one year when she was six, they where staying in a hotel in the Alps and Atticus made a big fuss out of not having a Christmas tree.

"And why are we having it here?" Alexis asked.

"Because our parents are in France so we have no other place to have it…" Zane explained.

The phone rang.

RIIIIIING, RIIIING RIIIIIIIIING

"If its my manager, I'm not here…" Zane said, handing Alexis the cordless.

"Nah, I'm still mad at you, you can answer it." Alexis said, hitting speak and handing it to Zane.

Zane rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Oh hi **Atticus**, she's right here…" Zane held out the phone for Alexis.

Alexis was making slashing movements under her chin as to say _I'm not here_, but Zane was ignoring her.

"Hello Ni-San, yes I just woke up, huh? No Zane picked me up and threatened to- Oh you want to talk to my brother Zane?" Alexis said grinning evilly.

Zane, once hearing where Alexis was going with the conversation was mouthing _give me the damn phone_…

"Yeah, um, could you… um… No I didn't threaten to do that! Who do you think I am? Atticus you are a pervert. Never mind see you soon… bye, No Alexis just left the room."

Zane put his hand over Alexis's mouth.

"Yes, Okay bye Atticus…" Zane said hanging up the phone.

Alexis broke away from Zane's hand.

"Your brother is so annoying." Zane said

"Yeah I suppose he is, but it doesn't give you an excuse to manipulate him while on the phone… so what did he think that you did anyway." Alexis asked

"You don't want to know…" Zane answered

"Tell me" Alexis said

"Trust me you don't want to know" Zane said

"What?" Alexis asked, her curiosity growing.

"I'll tell you when you're older" Zane said.

"That wasn't nice; I'm going to tell him what you did when he gets here!" Alexis said.

"Be my guest, but then you're going to have to explain you where in my bed…" Zane said, knowing that he had just won the argument.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Atticus…" Alexis said, jumping up from the table.

The two siblings exchanged polite hellos.

Atticus was holding a small tube, and put it on the kitchen table.

"Hello Zane." Atticus said grinning.

Zane made a half wave, he was currently digging through the cupboards to find the coffee maker.

"Can my sister even reach that high up?" Atticus asked, sitting on top of the table (sorry I have a really bad habit of that, I have a height complex… it just seems like something Atticus would do though…)

"How would I know?" Zane asked.

"Yes Ni-San, I can reach that high, I'm not that much smaller then you…" Alexis said.

Atticus frowned… hating to be reminded that he was rather, small, in comparison to other fully grown men. Not as small as Syrus, but not nearly as tall as the Kaiser.

"So what happened this morning anyway?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing…" Alexis said, holding back a blush.

"Seriously what happened?" Atticus asked.

"I had to use the Jaws of life to get your sister out of bed." Zane said, monotone.

Atticus laughed.

"How late where you up last night anyway?" Atticus asked.

"We got home at about one in the morning…" Alexis answered.

"Yeah, I know, but how late where you up? I mean after Zane beating Edo and all, I'm sure you two had a little celebration…" Atticus said, suggestively.

"Atticus! That's so… Atticus!" Alexis yelled, blushing furiously.

"Holy crap I'm right? OH MY GAWD!" Atticus screamed happy.

Zane, who was much more level headed at the time cut in.

"You're a pervert, you know that right? So what's in the tube?" Zane asked.

"A Christmas tree." Atticus said.

Both Alexis and Zane looked at him with a complete blank face.

"Come, I'll show you…" Atticus jumped off the table and carried the tube into the living room.

Alexis and Zane both looked at each other, confused. Then they decided to see whatever Atticus was planning.

"Stand Back! 1, 2, 3, Christmas Tree!" Atticus said, pulling the tube open.

A large tasteless tinsel tree popped out, fully decorated.

"That's, one big tree…" Alexis said.

Zane was speechless.

"Isn't it awesome!" Atticus asked.

"Sure…" Zane said, walking back into the kitchen.

He was obviously mad at something.

Atticus picked up on it first.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, I forgot to buy more coffee." Zane answered.

"Are your neighbors home? I'll go borrow some from them!" Atticus rushed out of the apartment faster then a speeding bullet.

Alexis walked into the kitchen laughing.

"At least its not a real tree, then there would be a huge mess." Alexis said.

"Its repulsive, can we just strap it to Atticus and chuck both of them out the window?" Zane asked.

"Funny…" Alexis said, opening another one of the cupboards…

Zane sat at the table, cradling his head in his hands.

"Here, happy victory over Edo…" Alexis said, plopping a chocolate bar down on the table.

Zane cocked his head, confused.

"Caffeine…" Alexis answered.

"I'm Back… Oh my Gawd your neighbors hot!" Atticus said, walking back into the apartment with coffee in hand.

"Mrs. Crabmyerstealfeicantthinkofaname? Isn't she like, pushing eighty?" Alexis asked.

"no, she cant be any older then Alexis, and my gosh is she hot!" Atticus said, handing Zane the coffee.

"Her granddaughter… Hannah?" Zane asked, putting the beans in the maker.

"Oh yeah, nice girl, doesn't follow dueling at all, but she's smart." Alexis said.

"And she's Hot!" Atticus said.

"You know Atticus, there are times where I think that you're gay, and then you start talking about girls…" Zane said, amused.

"You think I'm Gay!!?" Atticus said.

"Sarcasm Ni-San…" Alexis said

"Oh… So can I invite Hannah over here tonight?" Atticus asked.

Zane rolled his eyes, pouring himself a cup of very black coffee.

"Yeah, whatever…" Zane said.

"Awesome because I already did!" Atticus said grinning.

Alexis sighed…

"Atticus, aren't you supposed to be studying for your midterms?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah… CRAP! I was supposed to tape last minuet shoppers on Christmas Eve… Thanks for reminding me… got to go!" Atticus said as he ran out the door.

"Goodbye" Alexis and Zane both said.

"It is times like this where I am so happy that Atticus is forgetful…" Alexis said, walking into her bedroom.

Zane just sat there, trying to absorb the bitter liquid.

(Later… about six thirty PM)

Alexis knocked on Zane's door, hoping to get access to their shared bathroom; the door leading in from the hallway was locked.

Zane was sitting on his bed, making sure he had all the gifts he had to give out wrapped.

Syrus: A new laptop for college… Check.

Atticus: Special computer software for editing videos… Check

Jaden: A gift card to a game shop, and his personal tips for handling the press… Check

Alexis: …………………..

He had Alexis's gift, but he just didn't want to wrap it yet. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give it to her… okay so he was he was just scared to… Yes Zane Truesdale was scared.

"Zane! Unlock the bathroom!" Alexis yelled.

"Fine…" Zane said, going into the bathroom and unlatching the door.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Considering, that now I can wash my face? Very." Alexis said, turning on the sink.

Zane ran back into his room and hoped he had left Alexis's present out of sight.

He decided to see if Alexis had wrapped everyone's presents.

_I'm not spying… I'm just curious. _He told himself.

Alexis's room was on the other side of the apartment; its door was in the kitchen.

It used to be his storage room, so it was decent sized, but now the walls where painted purple and there was a bed and a dresser.

Alexis had left the presents on her bed.

It was some random stuff, and Zane really couldn't tell what was for whom.

But something caught his eye… it was hidden behind her night stand, peeking out from the pile of books.

A home pregnancy test box… and it was open.

Zane panicked, until he saw the post-it note on top. Written in Alexis's handwriting it said.

8/13… Atticus's going away to college present… that pervert…

Zane rolled his eyes, knowing Atticus would be the type to give his sister something like that.

But he still was a bit scared… but this was Alexis after all… it couldn't be

Zane walked into the kitchen, eyes bugged out…

"hey… where's the fire?" Alexis asked, walking out of the bathroom looking like a goddess with her hair blown out and her makeup on.

"In your brothers car… he scared me today, that's all" Zane said, picking up a gingerbread man cookie and biting its head off.

"Tell me what he said on the phone… its been annoying me…" Alexis said,

"Oh… OH… I told you I'll tell you when your older…" Zane said, blushing from the memory of Atticus's wording.

"What did he say, if you tell me, I'll tell you something really important!" Alexis said, running her hands through Zane's blue hair.

"No, its to perverted to even _consider_ telling you… especially considering you're his sister and all" Zane said, truth was he was worried about what Alexis was going to tell him in return.

"Please!" Alexis said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Nope…" Zane said.

"Not even for my Christmas present?" Alexis whined.

"No… I won't tell you until you're older." Zane said.

Alexis paused for a second…

"I'm older… tell me what he said!" Alexis whined.

"Will you stop whining?" Zane asked.

Alexis nodded.

Zane rolled his eyes and whispered it into her ear.

"EW! That's so gross!!!!! I am going to kill Atticus for even thinking of something so perverted…" Alexis said.

_**(I'm leaving it up to the reader to make up their own version of what Atticus said… I have an idea but its more fun this way!)**_

"Told you…" Zane said.

"Do you want to know the thing I was going to tell you?" Alexis asked.

"Uh… s-sure…" Zane said, his stomach flipping over.

"Well you remember how I've been doing all those minor league tournaments lately…" Alexis started.

Zane was relived, glad it wasn't going… well there….

"And winning them all… yes" Zane said.

"Well, when I got home from class on Friday I got this call from the pro league… and they want me to become a professional duelist! They said I could start this spring when the new season starts!" Alexis said grinning.

Zane's eyes bugged open.

"No way… that's awesome!" He said, giving Alexis a hug.

**Ding Dong, Ding Dong!**

Alexis opened the door, to reveal Jaden and Syrus covered in snow and holding several presents.

"Hey Alexis!" Jaden said

"Nice to see you Haden, how are the pro leagues?" Alexis asked.

"Sweet!" Jaden answered, dropping the presents with a satisfying THUD.

Syrus walked over to his brother, handing him a package and whispering something to him.

Zane looked confused at first and then nodded his head.

Syrus rushed over to whisper something in Jaden's ear.

"Merry Christmas Alexis!" Syrus said, obviously not planning on telling her the secret.

"You to" Alexis said, confused, _what's going on_? She thought.

"Wow what a sweet tree!" Jaden said.

Alexis and Zane sweat dropped.

"Its repulsive jay…" Syrus corrected.

"I think it's awesome!" Jaden said, admiring the horrible tinsel tree.

The other three turned around, Jaden all of a sudden fell on the floor, banging his head.

"Oh my gawd! Zane you beat Edo phoenix last night! Wow Congratulations!" Jaden said.

"Thank you." Zane said.

"Whoa… Syrus your hair is blue!" Jaden said, as if he had just realized it.

"Alexis… oh my gosh you have brown eyes!" Jaden said, shocked.

Syrus, Zane, And Alexis all looked at him confused.

Atticus then walked into the apartment… thank goodness he was empty handed, a petite girl with pale purple hair followed him. Atticus was correct… Hannah was very pretty.

"Hey guys… Jaden, Syrus, This is Hannah; she's Zane and Alexis's neighbor." Atticus said.

Jaden instantly turned around and waved, Syrus was confused but said hello as well.

"…H-h-h-h… Hi…" Hannah squeaked.

"OH MY GAWD! Atticus! Atticus! Atticus!" Jaden said, jumping up and down.

"Oh my gawd Atticus… your hair is brown…" Zane muttered to Alexis.

"I vote for Atticus, you're short…" Alexis muttered back.

Both of them smirked and held back their laughs.

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden, WHAT?" Atticus said, half amused.

"Well during the first year at the academy… we went on this trip with professor Banner… to the tomb keeper's world… you know where we both got the spirit pendants? Well when I was there and there was this girl… I cant recall her name… she was pretty… right before I left she told me that if I see Atticus to tell you she was waiting for you… now what was her name…" Jaden said.

Atticus looked confused, then upset… and then… Mad.

"And you waited until **after** I graduated and left the freaking island to tell me?" He asked.

"I just remembered it… we where kind of preoccupied for the rest of the year…" Jaden said, backing up slowly.

"Jaden I swear I am going to pummel you!" Atticus said, angry.

"Atticus… s-s-s-stop…" Hannah told him

Jaden took a few steps back, then a few more.

Atticus followed him, ready to beat him into a bloody pulp.

Hannah reached hold of Atticus's sleeve, trying to stop him.

Alexis looked at the scene before her… horrified.

Zane stepped in.

"Hey Atticus, look up" He said.

And sure enough, Atticus and Hannah where standing directly under the mistletoe.

Atticus's mouth Hung open.

Syrus Jaden burst out laughing… Soon followed with snickers from Alexis and Zane.

"I told you I would get you…" Zane said.

Atticus grabbed a startled Hannah and gave her a kiss in front of EVERYONE.

"Jaden, I'm still going to kill you, but its Christmas… lets celebrate!" Atticus said.

And that year had to be the best year yet!

(Later that night… or maybe it was the morning… screw it, it was a time where most normal people are sleeping.)

"Can we get rid of that horrible tree?" Zane asked, they had just finished cleaning up.

"Yeah, sure… I hate it…" Alexis said.

Zane lifted it up and chucked it in the hallway.

Alexis was sitting on the couch, resting her head… she may have hit the cookies a bit too hard.

"Zane, can I talk to you about something..?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Zane asked.

"Do you think… that I… what I'm trying to say is… never mind…" Alexis said, going towards her room.

Zane looked at her walk away.

_Now or never Zane..._ he told himself.

He grabbed Alexis's gift from the pile.

The door to her room was locked.

"Alexis, hey I want to ask you something…" Zane said.

"Just a minuet…" Alexis said, you could tell from her voice something was up.

She opened the door smiling.

"I want to give you your present now…" Zane said, handing her the small unwrapped jewelry box.

"Oh, thank you." Alexis said.

"I'll be in my room…" Zane said, shutting the door.

Alexis looked at him confused, but let him walk away.

Zane sat on his bed, shutting his eyes waiting for Alexis to scream…

_Three… Two… one… _he counted down in his head.

Alexis screamed

Zane smiled, _predictable_

She ran into his room about a second later.

"Oh, my, are you serious…? No seriously… are you kidding?" she asked.

"No" Zane said smiling genuinely.

Alexis reached out and hugged him.

"So I take that as a yes?" He asked.

Alexis smiled and nodded.

Then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"Um… Zane…I, I'm…" Alexis bit her lip.

"Yeah…?" Zane asked.

She took his hand and smiled.

"Zane merry Christmas" Alexis said.

"What are you actually trying to tell me?" He asked.

"Zane I'm pregnant." Alexis said.

Zane stared at her for a second before giving her a kiss. Well what's a Christmas without a surprise?

Wow bet you didn't see that coming… I tried to hint at it… but I also tried to make you forget… I actually wasn't planning on doing that… I just liked it after I wrote it...

Happy Chrisamahannahquanzaka!

10join

Fei!


End file.
